


Remembering

by bluberrimlk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst sorta, yukhei is a sad old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberrimlk/pseuds/bluberrimlk
Summary: Yukhei wished he didn’t remember.Yukhei wished he didn’t remember Jungwoo and how much he loved him.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and i wrote it 15 minutes on an impulse so ya.  
> sorry if you were expecting something good lol, thats not the kind of content i usually make!

Yukhei was 46, sitting on the couch while his wife had went out to pick up their daughter from school. Listening to the same song on repeat, just like every other day. He hated the song, he was just unable to stop. He hated the song and what it used to mean. He hated that the song made him feel whole again. And it was during those moments that Yukhei let himself remember about Jungwoo. 

Yukhei let himself remember the man he loved, the man he still loved. Remember the way his smiles would always put Yukhei at peace and remember how he used to say his name. How the mornings used to be sunny and nice with Jungwoo in his arms. How Jungwoo loved to wear Yukhei’s oversized hoodies. Remember how they would cuddle every night while listening to the song and whisper sweet words to each other. Yukhei remembers how Jungwoo would always give him soft kisses on his face and how they would hold hands all the time. But then he also remembers getting a call from the hospital. How his life had went downhill from there. How he heard the man on the other line say the words and then everything becoming a blur. How he spent days locked in his room, waiting for Jungwoo to return in his arms. But it never happened.

And when Yukhei’s wife arrives with their daughter, it’s during those moments that Yukhei wished he didn’t remember. Remember that Jungwoo was dead and never coming back.


End file.
